WITCH - Irma's Nightmare
by TC1995
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever made, working since early 2012, a sequel to this is being written.


Fanmade Film (Release Date: 2010s?) (Country = Italy/Sardinia, United Kingdom, United States, Austria, Germany)

Genre: Fantasy, Action, Horror, Thriller, Adventure, Bangsian (Afterlife) Fantasy.

W.I.T.C.H. – Irma's Nightmare

Description:  
Loosely based on a comic book of Scrooge McDuck starring Donald Duck (Nightmare at DuckBurg), The Haunted Mansion movie, the W.I.T.C.H. comic book and animated series with elements from various games and movies by The Walt Disney Company and third parties.

Plot/Script:  
One night, at Heatherfield, at the Lair house, Anna and Tom Lair were preparing the dinner and, Irma, their daughter, was in her room dancing and singing one of the singles of Karmilla and was late to have dinner, her father Tom was usually calling her to go to dinner, even screaming. After eating dinner, Irma wanted to watch some horror film, but not a too gory one, so she decided to watch "Ghosthouse" by Umberto Lenzi.  
By the end of the film, it was time to go to bed, where she went to, but suddenly she heard some noises from the living room and apparently it was his little half-brother Chris screaming, so she went there and found blood. This scared Irma out of fear as she didn't want her brother dead, even if he annoyed her much. Irma, then, tried to investigate the mystery of the blood that was in the living room.

Irma called her stepmother and father but they weren't at home, so she still thought they were at home because they could not have left the bedroom so quickly, so she tried looking everywhere in her home but didn't find anyone. She was alone in the dark, the lights were off as they had turned suddenly off.  
Irma came back to the living room and found a knife, covered with blood, and unexpectedly she heard someone singing a lullaby: "La la lalalala la la la la" from an old 1970s recorder outside her home, this was strange, because only a killer would have done so, probably wanting to kill Irma.

Irma was not afraid (with her friends Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, had many adventures in the past about danger) of this event and decided to investigate more and went outside, only to find out that her home had suddenly disappeared. She had unexpectedly lost her magical powers that she got in the past from her adventures, so she had to rely on her brain and smartness.

Walking in the dark streets of Heatherfield and going away, Irma spotted an old Victorian mansion, where Sam Baker and her wife lived together with their daughter Henrietta (with her clown doll) (this family was in the film Ghosthouse). Irma couldn't believe it was the mansion that had seen in the film she had watched at home. The Baker family welcomed her and suggested her some dinner, Irma answered that she had already eaten dinner and wanted to sleep again, but still accepted the suggestion of staying there.

While Sam Baker punished Henrietta for killing the family cat, Irma was sleeping in one of the Baker's beds until a scream woke her up; it was Sam being killed by an unknown force with an axe in the brain. Next would be his wife being scared of his death; she eventually got killed by a knife in her neck, from the same unknown force.

That unknown evil force was trying to kill Irma too, but luckily she avoided the axe and managed to escape from the haunted house. These murders were apparently the clown doll's fault; It invoked these forces from Hell. Besides the clown doll was the Devil in a new form.  
While running with big fear, Irma was hearing some circus music coming from an amusement park; it was not controlled by anyone (really, it was dominated by the demon clown doll) and there was nobody but the park was still working, Irma was the only person there.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and then turned back on, Irma wondered how this could happen if nobody was controlling the park. One of the amusement rides, the Brucomela, became haunted and chased Irma to crush her. Irma ran off again and accidentally tripped into a Mirror Mansion of the amusement park, which the Brucomela could not reach.  
She was cautious of the Mirror Mansion and slowly walked to avoid getting hit by the mirrors as everyone should do before running for fun; in one mirror, Irma saw herself in an evil shape but, suddenly, her evil shape became alive, trying to kill her; Irma avoided the beast and ran away from it, only to encounter a series of hands in the walls trying to capture the people's soul, Irma tried not to get captured by the ghostly hands and ran without watching. After having got past the demonic hands, Irma stopped by a gate, she entered, and discovered a world of toys; everything was dominated by toys, the place was called Toyland. She jokingly said that Chris would have loved such a place.  
Irma asked at the several inhabitant toys where Chris was, however, they did not answer, they walked and played like common toys instead. Irma, then, tried to ask one toy soldier where Irma's half-brother could be, but it did the same… no answer!  
Suddenly, the toy soldier became acting weird and pointed his toy gun against her and shot, with real fire instead of the usual "BANG!" flag. Luckily, Irma had avoided the fire and was in a runaway again, all the other toys were chasing after her.

Irma, however, stopped running and decided to fight the enemies once for all and, unexpectedly, she partially got her powers back, but only the physical ones, so she could punch and kick like a very experienced guardian (like she was at the beginning of the her adventures with her friends, the Guardians of the Veil). Irma had fought all the toys, except one, the clown doll (that Henrietta from the Baker family had), that supposedly controlled Toyland and the inhabitants. The demon clown doll was also responsible of the killings of the whole Baker family and the hauntings of the places which Irma visited in.  
The first fight between Irma and the clown doll began here, she tried to attack it by punching it, but the doll used its powers from Hell to attack her and did successfully, since Irma does not have any magical powers yet, she got slightly injured. Irma recovered from the damage and launched a big physical attack against the clown doll, seriously damaging it despite Irma being without magical powers.

The doll disappears without any gestures and seems it planned to haunt Irma for her whole life.

Got out of Toyland and the entire Mirror Mansion, she ran away from the haunted amusement park.

The ghostly night was still lasting, like it was lasting forever, and Irma wanted to go back home, now being in the abandoned streets of an unknown place, crying out of desperation and wanting her family, friends and love interest Stephen back.  
Suddenly, a car coming from nowhere stopped by next to her, Irma noticed the car was driverless, greatly scaring her, she walked back and the haunted car started to move against her.  
She began to run away from that car as it planned to run over her.  
While running away from the demonic car, the road seemed without end, so Irma decided to go through the woods. although ghostly-like during the night, and here tripped over trunks and, eventually, rolling down the woods, injuring her. Still rolling down and couldn't stop herself because she was in a big descent, keeping injuring. Finally the descent was over, and now Irma could get up again, but she was still in the dark woods, looking for an exit there, she couldn't find one, but she spotted small coloured fairies dancing in a lake and in the flowers.  
To not scare them, Irma was walking slowly towards them, but then those fairies showed their true nature and form, being evil crows that wanted to eat her, so she tried fighting them, in a physical way (like with kicks, punches and martial arts) which she succeeded to and wondered where they came from, Irma suspects that those crows came from the same place as the clown doll, the Hell, and that they were called by the doll to destroy her.

For Irma, it was time destroy that doll once and for all, to free Heatherfield from its control, but she had not recovered all her powers yet and the doll was too powerful for her, so she had to search for something that could recover all her magical powers, but she unexpectedly heard someone singing and it wasn't the same recorder of before, it was like coming from nowhere, but she had later found out that they were singing busts, singing the Grim Grinning Ghosts theme (from The Haunted Mansion dark ride and film), she asked them where she could find something that could recover her powers. The busts kept singing but they moved themselves to the right way, The Gracey Manor!

She was walking to The Gracey Manor hoping that would have been the right way to get something.

The gate of the mansion opened itself without touching it, for her it was normal since she used to see such things, then she entered the mansion and was abandoned and full of dust.

Irma tried calling someone if it were there, but nobody was there, so she thought it was the wrong way and wanted to go away from the mansion, but the door of the mansion had closed heavily, locking her inside. At one point, Irma was hearing a voice saying in rhymes: "Evil and darkness have fallen this night. But now, to survive, you must gain a new sight". For Irma, it was like it came from nowhere, but it really came from a room full of puppets, covered by a long red sheet, suddenly, that sheet fell and the dolls began singing "It's a Small World" (from a Disney ride sung by animatronic dolls). Irma was scared by this happening, as she didn't like dolls singing like this, because she thought they would kill someone. After they stopped singing, they were walking towards her, and stopped again, like mechanical soldiers, they were about to blast arrows from their mouth to Irma, she ran away from that room and closed the door to avoid the arrows. After they stopped blasting the arrows, Irma opened the door again and she saw something magical above the puppets, it was what she wanted to get, so she came back to the puppets room to get the magical tool and did an awesome long jump to avoid the arrows of the puppets and she did successfully .

The magical thing she carried was a Digivice (from Digimon Adventure) which gave her very powerful abilities and later she transformed into her Champion power level, the base Guardian Mode.

For all the bad things that happened to her, Irma decided to give the clown doll a lesson as it caused her fear and danger, and she was not afraid of anything now and that she was determined to send the clown doll back to Hell!

Irma was circled by all types of dolls and puppets, which blasted everything dangerous, including knives, arrows and daggers. Irma launched ice spikes and a large wave of water to the dolls, destroying them. Now that she had destroyed the dolls, she wondered where the clown doll was and wanting to fight it.

But first she had to find the right exit from the mansion, as there were a lot of doors opposite her and she did not know which the right one was, but, with common sense and mind control of the doors, she managed find the right door and all the fake doors disappeared, now going out of the mansion.  
It was obvious that the doll's plans had failed to defeat her, so, it had to confront her personally.

Irma saw the evil doll, ready to confront it, the first attack of the clown doll was a rain of lava, which Irma extinguished them with a force field of water, the doll was angered that she found the Digivice and, for it, it was necessary to use all the powers from Hell to defeat her. Irma , now launched a massive water attack to it, injuring the doll, then she blasted aqua energy beams to the clown doll while it was generating a fiery dragon from the ground. The aqua energy beams didn't appear to cause damage to the doll and, eventually, its fiery dragon managed to injury Irma fatally.

Irma, now greatly weakened by the fire of the fiery dragon of the doll, unexpectedly got a power boost from all the elements into her Digivice, including: Quintessence, Earth, Fire and Air. These elements are actually, respectively: Will, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin's elements, but she also got them thanks to the power of the hope of defeating the evil and darkness and also thanks of the legend of the Four Dragons (from the animated TV series of W.I.T.C.H. as well as the comics).

Irma's abilities reached the highest possible power level and was invincible (for a short time). This power boost allowed her to super-transform into her Ultimate level (New Power).

The doll was surprised by these powers that Irma received unexpectedly and it was slowly weakening, caused by the hope of defeating the evil of the doll and by the holy light.

Soon after, the doll made the ground shake and eventually, the gates of Hell were open, invoking spirits from that place to attack her. Irma decided to launch her final attack to the doll, an elemental punch to send the doll back to Hell, without any chance to return to Earth and without any chance to cause chaos and destruction at Heatherfield.

It was over, everything was over, but a light was coming from the sky, they were the ghosts of the Baker family plus Henrietta thanking Irma for destroying the doll and that the world was safe. Then, the Baker family moved to Heaven, finding peace and, soon after that, all the other people that had been killed by the doll also moves to Heaven, including Irma's family.  
Irma was crying for the loss of her family but accepted the fact that the world had been saved and that everything returned to normal. Irma transformed back to her normal outfit.  
But it was not like this, suddenly, the ground was reopening, which shocked Irma as she thought she got rid of the doll, and no, it was there! The doll was returning to Earth from Hell and attacked her soul.  
But really, it was all a nightmare, Irma woke up and got up from the bed and had breakfast, with her father, her stepmother and her 7 year old half-brother. Irma's parents informed her that it was Sunday and there was no school, she was happy about this and wanted to do a walk with her friends.

When Will asked for some present for her baby half-brother, Irma thought some toy cars, Will told her that she wanted a clown doll for him, Irma got shocked and ran away, Will thought why she did so and Irma was shouting that she had enough of clown dolls.

The End.

Power Levels:

Irma: Rookie (Medium) (as "normal outfit"), Champion, Ultimate.

Evil Clown Doll: Ultimate.

Toy Soldier: Rookie (Medium).  
Puppets under the sheet: Champion.  
Evil crows: Champion.

W.I.T.C.H and all of its characters are copyrighted by The Walt Disney Company Italia and SIP (Saban International Paris) Animation.

The Haunted Mansion is copyrighted by The Walt Disney Company.


End file.
